


暗之中

by dusksapling



Series: 卵 [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusksapling/pseuds/dusksapling
Summary: 古雷與投資者的會談結束後，被蒙上了眼睛。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/OCs, bottom kray - Relationship, 抹布古雷 - Relationship
Series: 卵 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702558
Kudos: 4





	暗之中

**Author's Note:**

> 警告:道具play 異物入侵 尿道插棒 口交

暗之中  
抹布古雷

較身體冰冷的手指帶著潤滑探入體內，低溫讓他瑟縮了下又放鬆。

古雷被蒙著眼睛，手銬在背後，腿向兩側大開，身後的人啃咬他的耳朵。他聽見震動造成的嗡鳴，微涼的手指退出他的身體被圓滑的球體取代，擠過肛口壓在方才被反覆確認的位置上，讓他後腰酸軟的拉長呻吟。

前方被挑逗的不停流下液體，被握住，接著出口被強行推開。他吃痛踢動雙腿，被壓制，細棍擠入尿道，他咒罵出聲。

「精神很好啊！」那人說著，撫過他一側脖頸。他被吻住，舌頭捲上舌頭，帶著糕餅的甜香與酒氣。頸上的手指施力，阻斷血流使他頭腦發脹。

似乎與一些投資者會談的結尾越發頻繁的轉往性事上，有人只是獲得象徵性地宣洩就能解決。另一些就麻煩了，總是能變出新花樣遊戲。或許是性癖使然，也是為利於其他交易。身側的手掌、意味深長的眼神，他不曾拒絕。

頸側與唇齒的牽制鬆開，他大力呼吸尋求氧氣，舌頭被夾出嘴，唾液滴滿胸口。

「猜猜這是什麼?」年輕的聲音說著。

已在體內的跳蛋被推向內部，肌肉拉扯緊繃，好讓更大的物體通過，失去視線使其他感官放大，他被強制推上浪尖，射精衝動使腸道收緊，傳遞向無法洩出的前端。

他掙扎起來甩動腦袋，蹭著身下的織物，胸前乳環之間的鏈子清脆碰撞。

「猜猜這是什麼?」對方嗤笑又問了一次，手指碾在腺體上，他弓起身子無聲尖叫。明明已快達頂峰卻無法宣洩，性器難受的發疼。

他張大口喘息，努力集中注意，後穴適應更大的形體，較身體內裏低的溫度，涼涼的倒滿潤滑液表面平整偏圓的東西。

他說出猜測。

「接近了。數數幾個。」對方嬉笑，接著更多相同的物體被一個個緩慢的塞入。

古雷一邊報數，一邊抽氣，做足驚恐的反應。感受跳蛋被埋的更深，那脾胃被震盪的錯覺。

「全部進去了呢！」身後的人觸碰他微漲的肚子似乎很滿意。

「接下來才是重點啦！」年輕人退遠了些。「讓我們記錄下這產卵秀。」

「來用力。」後方的手揉揉他頭髮。

他聽話，弓身使勁，過大的卵停在入口，腺體兩方夾擊下，快感竄過脊柱直達腦門，讓探出點頭的蛋又縮了回去。

「加油，再來一次。」

他調整姿勢，將腿打的更開，重新使力，再度因刺激而失敗。

「哈......啊太難了！」他往後磨蹭著議長。「幫幫我......哈啊......拜託咿咿——」在他哀求後腹部被環住勒緊，長者伸手揉捏他一側臀瓣。「啊啊啊謝......謝謝......哈啊......」

「一個。」手指滑過小腿，在膝窩打轉。成功一次後，順勢推動裡側。「兩個、三個。」

「不錯嘛！」第四個受到阻力，被反向壓回。

未預期的挺入與腹部重壓，使他後穴收縮全身緊繃，卵被肉刃頂往深處，「咿啊啊啊啊!」他叫出聲彈起被咬上一側乳頭，乳環扯動勾起的酥麻感擴散至後頸，他戰慄著在連續高潮間啜泣，耳邊是人們的讚賞與鼓勵。

緩過些後，細棍被抽出，一股股的液體釋放，緩慢流下，沾上腿間，他被翻過身拉起跪坐，隨體位變化，還運作著的跳蛋被推向更未被開拓過的地帶，被深深地填滿著愛撫著，他的身體為這認知興奮，消下的前端再次挺硬。

帶著腥騷的體溫戳在他臉上，他張口舔舐，被扯住頭髮向前含入肉柱。身後年輕人抽插起來，肉穴興奮吸吮著帶出聲響。古雷失去重心向前撞擊，趕緊用唇覆起牙齒。

「別讓蛋破在裡面了。」年輕的聲音在古雷耳邊說著。「那小生命們就這樣死掉也太殘忍了。」

冷意從頭澆下，古雷反射乾嘔收緊喉嚨，之後是被拔掉幾根髮的疼，接著嚐到滿嘴腥濁。


End file.
